If I Could See You Again
by pinkkoala213
Summary: After having a small get together, Green sees something that makes him recall a certain night months ago. Oldrivalshipping/Guriburu! ONESHOT


Hey guys! I have been thinking about this story, and I finally wrote it. Hope you enjoy!

Just some info: During the flashback, the bold italics are Green's thoughts. CC and Review, as always!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON MANGA/SPECIAL.**

"Thanks for having us over, Green!" the navy haired girl called from the door. Green stood up from the chair he was sitting on, and walked over to bid his friends goodbye. "Yeah, man, the food was great!" Gold added, his comment earning an annoyed glare from Crystal before he stepped out the door with her and Silver. "We should definitely do this again!" Yellow chirped, putting on her purple coat. Green nodded in agreement. "We'll see you next week for training, okay?" Red said, smiling, before leaving as well.

Silver turned to Green. "Make sure you check the dinner table when we're gone..." he murmured. Green gave him a puzzled look, but smiled when he saw everyone else waving him goodbye.

As soon as everyone was gone, Green closed the door and sighed. He had offered to have this get together at his house, but they were missing a person. Remembering Silver's last sentence, he walked to the dining room.

Green looked down at the item that lay on the table. It was today's newspaper, the Kanto Herald. He sighed, knowing that the paper was probably not what Silver had meant. As he reached over to the other side of the table, the neat newspaper stack fell to the ground. He sighed again, and bent down to pick up the now sprawled out papers. However, an ad caught his eye.

He brought the brightly colored ad to his face in half disbelief, half happiness. On the front was the girl who missed his party, promoting a new perfume. He studied the girl. She seemed to be at some sort of fancy party, all the people in the background wearing the black and white theme. However, the girl herself was wearing a red sleeveless dress, the silky looking fabric elegantly hanging off her slim body. A man was standing next to her, wearing a tux. His arms were around her waist, and his nose to her neck. She was looking at the camera, looking like she knew a secret that the audience didn't. Green smirked to himself. "So she actually did something with it..." he muttered, and walked over to the living room couch, newspaper in hand.

_I guess listening to Silver was a good idea,_ he thought to himself as he walked over to the couch and lay down, still staring at the ad. He closed his eyes, and remembered the day that the girl had left.

_It was the day that they had been dreading-Blue's day to leave. After winning the Goldenrod's Girl of the Year Contest, she got to travel the regions doing photoshoots, making cameos; basically do nothing but show her face for a whole year. So, that led to the current situation: the three of them (Green, Red, and Yellow) coming to see her off. Now they all stood there: Green, Red, and Yellow on one side, Blue on the other._

_Yellow, who was excited and possibly teary eyed, hugged her best friend goodbye. "Why are you so sad? I'm not leaving forever!" Blue joked. Yellow laughed a little, and shrugged. "I guess...well...it'll be really empty without you here." she sighed. Blue smiled. "I'll be sure to visit for the holidays." she promised, and hugged her best friend again. She turned to Red. Red nodded at her, but the small action was hardly noticeable when Blue gave him a big hug...or, well, tackled him. Even Green flinched the slightest bit when he saw her action. "That nod is not what I'm leaving you with!" Blue laughed. Red scratched his head, a bit embarrassed, before hugging her back._

_**C'mon...c'mon...c'mon...it's my turn...**_

_Just Green's luck; the ship's horn blared. "Blue, you have to go!" Yellow chirped. The older girl scoffed. "Relax, they won't leave without me!" she assured her. Then she turned to Green. Silently, she hugged him, but with more length and meaning than Red's. __**Wait, meaning?! This is Pesky we're talking about.**__ Her arms were still around his neck when she pulled away. She was smiling at him. He seemed to smile back. What is going on...?!_

_She dropped her arms, letting them trail down his upper body, stopping briefly on Green's jacket pocket. Their intense stares never broke. Then, she grabbed her suitcase and walked up the dock._  
_Green could still smell her perfume on him. __**Why do I feel so weird? Like I'm actually going to miss her? I don't know why...this is Blue we're talking about. Blue!**_  
_"I'll see you all soon!" a voice shouted. He looked up, and saw Blue waving to them from the tip of the ship. "Have fun!" Yellow shouted, waving. "Stay in touch!" Red added, waving as well. Green just watched her go, and smiled a bit. _  
_Ten minutes later, the three were walking home. Yellow and Red were walking ahead of Green, talking about something interesting, based on how excited they both sounded. __**Damn, it's cold! Why did she have to leave in the middle of fall?!**__ Green zipped up his jacket. __**...Why did she have to leave in the first place?**__ He put his hands in his jacket pockets to warm them up. __**Huh?**__ His hand found a papery material. He pulled it out. A note._

_Keep in touch with me._

_XOXO_

_His face reddened.__** 'XOXO' ?! What was that supposed to mean?! **__He knew Blue had done something._

_"Green? Green? You there?" a voice spoke. Green looked up; they all had stopped walking, and Red and Yellow were staring at him expectantly. "I asked what you thought?" Red asked. Green had no idea what they were talking about. "Um, good?" he guessed. Yellow looked at him in disbelief. "You think flying on Pidgeys is appropriate?!" she gasped. Red started laughing again, and she slapped his arm. Green looked up at the sky, ignoring the bickering in front of him. The bright stars and the full moon shone brightly in the night sky. __**I miss you...**_

**~~~~**

A clock chime ended his flashback, bringing him back to reality.. He looked at the clock, which now read 7 PM. I spent an hour doing nothing?! he thought in disbelief. He got up to put everything away, but stopped when he reached the window. The moon was full, the same as it was that night five months ago. He looked back at the ad on his couch._ The things I would do,_ He closed his eyes. _if I could see you again._

Little did he know, in a city regions away, a certain brunette was standing by her hotel window, wearing too much makeup and too high of heels. She was saying the same thing, looking up at the big, full moon.


End file.
